youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Young Justice Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Copying is Stealing I think the Wikia should not just go to TTFF and copy everything from them. Until the moment I have seen the following being copying from TTFF *Character Template *Character Infobox Its kinda dissapointing that we are copying instead on creating our own Wikia, as this goes I see, the next thing to be copied is the Wikia Skin, and main page P.S Using photo from the Teen Titans show isnt really good. You should look the avatars from young justice. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 19:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I sounded insulting but I really hate when people just rip off things. Example is MFF, all MFF templates are just a copy of the ones in TTFF, I find utterly idiotic that because you created a wiki you can copy from others like that. I will make a YJ Infobox, not a TTFF copy. I will also work on a cool skin but sadly there is no photo of the logo in good faith available... So I dont have enough materials to create something. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Robin - Young Justice Hey you may not know this but Robin is 13 years old in the Young justice animated series, i was wondering if you could change that in his Vital Statistics, and lastly Super boy is 16 weeks old, cloned from the DNA of Superman, by Cadmace. just make these small changes cause I'm not sure how. Thanks! Hi! Awesome site! Just wanted to point out that the character vital stats can be updated like their ages: Superboy : 16 weeks Robin: 13 years Kid Flash: 15 years Miss. Martian: 16 earth years Arthemis; 15 years Aqualad: 16 years You can also update who their voice actors are its up on Imbd Along with physical description and a few other things! Anyway im so happy to be helping you! Its actully quite fun. Thanks!